Human needs
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: What if Harold and Sameen had a deeper link than what they thought. What if they meant something to each other and moreover, helped each other.


Sameen came back from a mission once again. She had put her leather coat back as Harold had send her in a gym class, playing the teacher to rescue a young woman. That wasn't the kind of stuff she enjoyed she rather liked being in the shadow with guns like John did. But she was a woman after all, she could play some role John could not.

She walked down to the old subway station and went to Bear sitting on his pillow.  
" Would it be too much to ask you to give me some real job ? "  
" Aren't you satisfied miss Shaw ? " Harold said not leaving his papers of sight.  
" I'm not the sitting type Harold. "  
" You weren't, you were a gymnastic teacher. " he answered slightly curling his lips into a taunting smile. She stared at him.  
" Are you doing this because I'm a woman ? "  
" Oh I'm sure you're as skilled as a man can be, maybe even more, but you're an important element and I prefer to keep you safe on these kind of mission.. "  
" I'm not a little girl. Next time you'll give John the watching job and I'll take care of the guns. " he frowned and stood up.  
" Is that a demand ? "  
" No. " he moved away from the table and came to her.  
" Don't misunderstand my intentions miss Shaw. Be sure that I'm doing what's best for this team. "  
" And you'd rather keep me alive than John. "  
" I'm a man don't forget it. " he remained silent not moving a limb. After few seconds which seemed an eternity he opened his mouth again. " I'll always be more careful toward you. " she moved her head and watched him straight in the eyes.  
" Harold. Don't tell me you have feelings for me. "  
" I don't. " he said stepping even closer, watching her lips. " But you're a very attractive woman... which is why you can be a useful member of this team. " with this last sentence he had walked away, leaving Shaw clueless staring at him.  
" Where's John ? "  
" Tailing some junks in the Queens. "  
" Give me a gun and I'll join him. " she said while walking to him. He turned to her with his whole body.  
" No. And there's no negotiation possible. You'll may compromise John's work.. " she stepped closer, anger inside her throat.  
" What are you playing at ? "  
" Just helping you working on yourself miss Shaw. " she caught him by his collar. His heart accelerated and his voice trembled a bit. " You'll never be able to help the others if you don't help yourself first- "  
" You think you're helping me ? "  
" You're progressing more than you'd think. "  
" Yeah, and what makes you say that ? "  
" You're angry. " and there, they fell silent.

Indeed, Sameen was angry. She couldn't feel anything, yet, anger was roaming inside her. She got both lost and confused, her look was empty, she had left for somewhere else and Harold must have followed cause they slowly bent toward one another without even noticing. They both came back to reality. Harold looked at her with a kind look as she looked at him clueless of what she should do now. He gently smiled at her as their nose touched. She shook a bit and slowly their lips met. It was a strange feeling, and Sameen didn't wanted to get away, in fact... it felt good to have someone kissing her this way.. Harold was gentle and only used his lips, yet, he was so fiery. His hands rested on her hips, holding her tightly but not too strongly. After few kisses she finally decided to close her eyes. She trusted Harold now. And Harold was overwhelmed. Never he would have thought that this situation would happen.. Few more kisses and they turned to face each other. His grip was now stronger and she let her fingers run through his hair. He opened his mouth a bit to let her enter her tongue. He dragged her a bit as he stepped back but they almost slipped on Bear, the poor dog ran away barking.

" Sorry Bear. " they both said of a weak voice.  
" Don't stay behind dear. " he said unwrapping her of his arms.  
" Anyway " she started. " it's not as if we were about to sleep on Bear's pillow. " he turned to her quite surprised as she stepped away.  
" Right sure. " he said as they got away from one another. He got back to his desk, limping. " You should go now. I'll call you when you'll be needed. " she turned to the exit. " Oh and miss Shaw. ... Don't bother joining John. " and she left.

The following weeks were days of avoiding talking about what happened, not talking at all in fact. Sure Shaw still was working with the team but Harold was the same omniscient man and her the same strong woman. Neither John or Root knew what happened. Root would be damn jealous from Harold and would cut him, if John knew, he would wonder why Shaw didn't choose him then he would wave his shoulders and continue as everyday. But despite her wish to go ahead, Sameen couldn't erase this from her memory. It was a very confusing moment she lived; anger, desire, pleasure... only the barking brought her to reality, cut these feelings. For a moment she thought of what Harold must have felt. Then she decided to go over it. Harold on his side, remembered it as a good moment. Holding a woman so close in his arms, feeling her warmth and letting her being dominant with him, accepting to feel her in him, he hadn't felt that in a while. He didn't love Shaw, or just as a friend, a careful uncle... the love of his life remained Grace, who, on her part, remained loyal to her long-lost fiancé. He couldn't betray her. But having sex with Sameen didn't implied cheating on her... it might just be... a moment both of them would share. To satisfy their desire. And with each other because they only have this team, and because they were the only ones they could trust. But anyway, as Shaw said, it wasn't like if they were about to make out on Bear's pillow.

For the third time this month, the whole team came back to the subway. They had a chat. Coffee and then they slowly went away. First Root who had "stuff to do" -not very legal- thought Harold. Then John, smiling to the two persons remaining. Sameen was about to follow but Harold called her as soon as she turned on her heels.

" Miss Shaw may I talk with you for a second ? " impassible she walked to him as John left.  
" What ? "  
" I see that you're still progressing. That's quite good new. "  
" I don't know what you're talking about. "  
" Oh come on, stop lying to me " he said amused " you're afraid Sameen, you don't talk to me anymore. "  
" I don't talk to you because I don't want to. "  
" How convenient that you don't want to talk to me since we kissed. " she didn't know what to tell anymore.  
" I don't have any feeling for you. "  
" Neither do I. But I'm quite proud to be the cause of your confusion. " he rested his hands on her arm and gently touched her. " If you want to go, you're free to do so. "

But she didn't move. For some reason that escaped her, she didn't wanted to go anywhere. Even if she left where would it be to ? An hotel room? Waiting to work again? Harold definitely had an impact on her, because right now she was stuck on the floor unable to do or say anything. Just looking at him straight in the eyes. Harold didn't say much either. He wouldn't leave first. First because he had to turn off the computers roaming and to lock the subway station. Second because he either had nowhere to go.

But Sameen made the first step. She rose an hesitating hand to his shoulder and dragged herself closer to hug him. He followed her move and wrapped her in his arms sinking his nose in her shoulder. It wasn't so unpleasant thought Sameen and Harold smelt so good... why hell did he smell so good? And he was so warm. It was like hugging a giant teddy bear. Harold on the other hand was more adventurous than the last time, crossing his hands on her waist so that only the tip of his finger would brush her ass.

They stayed like this few moments according their breath, barely moving. But Sameen realised that Harold was good enough for her. She always was so exigent about her lover that she didn't often shared someone's bed. But it was obvious that Harold was much more than what she desired. Why couldn't she try ? No reason. They untied their hold and looked at each other after what she leaned to kiss him but surprisingly he kissed her first. Nicely first, but then, he penetrated her of his tongue. She wasn't really sure about this exchange of role. So she tried to take the lead back, pushing him against the metal door of the subway, but here again, he grabbed her ass cheek and lifted her up against him. How could he be able to do that with his pain in the back and the leg ? He wasn't even able to hold himself and yet he managed to hold her. She lowered her hand to his crotch and got a little disappointed when she realised that he wasn't hard. Not a bit. She got back from his kisses still hanged to his waist.

" What is it ? "  
" I better warn you now I don't love you. "  
" Oh don't worry. I'm the man of only one woman. "

His voice was so deep that she shivered. Good. They wouldn't face the situation of one of them hanging to this relationship. He smiled and kissed her throat, leaking it from time to time. And she started to get wet, still, he wasn't hard. He moaned in her throat and raised her, putting her feet down on the ground. She understood that he couldn't hold her anymore. He panted a bit but didn't left her time to think he had enough. He pulled her against him and let her fall on Bear's pillow, preventing her from falling by holding her hand. He knelt down between her legs and started to untie the blue tie on his chest. Sameen still was trying to figure out how she came up from Harold's waist to lying down there. Then she rose her chest and helped him untying himself, in a move she also took off her leather coat and lied back down. Harold followed her move and kissed her all way down to her belly where he unbuckled her belt and zipped down her pants, bringing them down. He realised that she still had her shoes on and started to take them off but he didn't manage to. The black haired woman helped him as he continued to undress himself..

Finally they got back on one another. He still had his shirt and pants on, and she had only her t-shirt with blood trails, but it was satisfying enough this way. He cupped her face and kissed her gently as she spread her legs wider. He lowered his pants and let his cock out. He was hard. What Sameen thought was his legs was his dick. Well that was quite a good surprise. She smiled not even noticing it. A bright and sincere smile. She was so beautiful. Harold bitten his lower lips and came back kissing her, leaking her lips. As he did so, he caught his dick of a hand and placed its edge against her enter.. Few more kisses and he slipped in her -with some difficulties- they had to adjust to one another still eating their mouth. And even if they went wild with their kisses, their hands were really gentle. They didn't move right away. Harold took his time before starting to go back and forward -and it was better this way because Sameen wouldn't have handle it either way- he remained quite close to her, even though he watched her from above. These slow rubbing movements were sparkling through their bodies, they felt like heaven flowed in their veins curling their toes. Softly panting.

Harold caressed her of his palms. What a nice touch. And Sameen touched him too, holding to his arms. From time to time she arched her back to be closer to him, having her clit rubbing against the top of his dick, and he played with that. Sometimes he pulled out almost fully and came back in, brushing her with his fingers. It made her moan, gripping to him strongly; but she caught the wrong spot and touched his scars. He screamed painfully trying to muffle his screams. He buried his face in her shoulder and didn't hold himself anymore, now he was moving quicker and stronger. What a pleasure, she couldn't hold her moan anymore. Few more thrust and he came, deepening in her. And she came too almost immediately, clenching her muscles around his cock. Their fingers closed on each other as claws. They panted, recovering slowly. They kissed. Harold looked at her and spoke of a low voice.

" I think you're ready now. "  
" For what ? "  
" Helping the others. You found a away to trust yourself... trust me. You know what some of the highest feels taste like. You'll feel it again now, caring for some else. "

And they smiled to one another a sincere and loving smile. It was love they felt for one another. But it wasn't the kind of love they thought about. They kissed each other not aware of the fact that a certain curled hair woman was watching them. Perched on her high heels.

" What the hell ?! "  
" Oh dear... "


End file.
